


gentle with me

by CoeurireDeux (Coeurire)



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Body Worship, Breast Worship, Juno Steel needs and gets a hug, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Character, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Nureyev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/CoeurireDeux
Summary: Juno Steel thinks he knows how he likes to be dommed. But Nureyev's soft, sweet approach...there's something about it.(Please read beginning notes before proceeding!)
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145





	gentle with me

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic involves Juno realizing some of his kinks - namely degradation and humiliation - don't work for him anymore. He does get pushed to his limits and uses a safe word, which is respected. If this seems like a little much I'd suggest skipping this one, or skipping past the part between horizontal lines. 
> 
> Masc language used for Peter, mostly fem language used for Juno with the exception of cock/erection. 
> 
> Thanks to Umbra and Jay for the beta!

The first night was strange for them both.

They’d tumbled into that hotel bed after Juno was released from the hospital, and both of them had thought of sleeping, but then their lips were touching and their hands were moving and it was obvious that want outweighed need. Peter thanked the stars he was wearing his pack-and-play as Juno unbuckled his belt and moved his hands downward. And then, despite their exhaustion, it was simply happening. 

Peter wasn’t sure what to expect--it’s always so hard to tell, with a new partner--but Juno got to the point pretty quickly. “Choke me,” he pleaded, ankles on Peter’s shoulders, before Peter had even finished positioning his dick against Juno’s ass. “Spit on me. Call me names.”

Peter raised an eyebrow. “Is that really what you want? Right now, after--” 

“It’s what I want,” Juno reassured him. “I want you to wreck me, Nureyev. Ruin me. Treat me like garbage.” 

Peter considered it, really considered it. Juno deserved to be treated how he wanted to be treated, and Peter certainly knew how to be a cruel and unforgiving dom. But tonight he just wasn’t sure he had it in him.   
“Not tonight, I’m afraid,” he told Juno. “Tomorrow night I’ll treat you like an utter wretch, if you desire.”

“Oh.” Juno looked embarrassed. “That’s okay. Uh...tomorrow night, then.” 

Peter was good to Juno,  _ so  _ good to Juno, rocking into him gently until he came sudden and hard all over his own stomach. Juno should have been disappointed. He had sworn off vanilla sex ages ago; it bored him. 

Why had it been so  _ nice?  _

He grabbed the thought in his hands, crushed it into pulp, as he slipped out the door. 

* * *

That first night on the ship, they stayed up late enough talking that Peter began to rub his eyes, and was about to make his excuses when Juno blurted, “Stay.” 

Peter stiffened, awakening a little. “Are you sure that’s the best idea, Juno?” 

“I’m trying to be honest now,” said Juno simply. “And right now I want you to know that I want you to stay the night.” He looked at his hands. “If you’re comfortable with it, that is. I know we covered a lot of ground tonight, and you’re tired. I just want you to know that I  _ want  _ you to stay.” 

Peter thought for a moment. “I see,” he murmured. “I do want to  _ sleep,  _ Juno Steel. It’s been a long night for the both of us.”

“Sleep is good.” Juno stood and reached for the zipper behind him. 

“Allow me,” said Peter, gentlemanly instincts getting the best of him, not for the first time. He stood behind Juno and pulled the zipper down, exposing Juno’s toned back muscles, interrupted by a simple strapless bra. The dress fell in a gorgeous puddle of golden fabric. Peter stood still for a moment, traced one hand down Juno’s back.   
“What is it? Is the zipper stuck?” 

“You’re beautiful,” said Peter simply, unclasping the bra and allowing it to fall to the floor. 

_ Beautiful.  _ How long had it been since Juno had heard that?  _ Handsome,  _ sure, but  _ beautiful.  _ Not a lot of people called him that. Something enormous and scary and, well, beautiful swelled like a blister, deep in his heart, and all of a sudden there was nothing he wanted more than for Peter to spit on him and step on him and degrade him and  _ hurt  _ him. 

He turned his head and Peter was already there, his soft moisturized lips on Juno’s, smearing Juno’s lipstick. He wrapped his arms, warm in the cool air of the  _ Carte Blanche,  _ around Juno’s exposed midriff _.  _ Juno leaned into the kiss, arms reaching behind him to grab hold of any part of Peter he could reach. 

They made their way towards the bed, lips locked the whole way until Juno fell backwards, legs splayed, hardening cock straining against his lacy underwear. He pulled Peter down on top of him, and the thief moved against him with purpose and need. 

“Nureyev,” he breathed as Peter undid his belt and pulled down his trousers, “do you remember what I told you--back when--” 

“I remember.” Peter smiled. “Treat you like garbage, right?” 

Why did that phrase sound somehow wrong coming out of Peter’s mouth? Juno brushed it aside. He knew himself well; he knew what he liked, what he wanted. 

“Right.” 

“Safe word?” 

Juno didn’t feel like it was possible to treat him  _ too  _ badly, but he knew how to use a safe word. “Red.” It was easy to remember, one that other people were usually used to, and one of his least favorite colors.

“Hard limits?” 

Juno listed them off. There weren’t many. 

“Do you want to be called a boy, a girl, or something else?” 

Juno didn’t answer, and Peter backpedaled. “My apologies, Juno, I hope my question didn’t offend--” 

“No, no, you’re good.” Juno pursed his lips. “Just hadn’t been asked that before.” He’d been called both, and was used to both, but when asked to  _ choose?  _ “Girl,” he said finally.

“Okay.” Peter smiled, kissed Juno’s nose, and then his expression abruptly hardened. “You’ve been such a bad girl.” He shoved Juno down into the bed with one hand, the other locking around the detective’s throat, squeezing hard enough to be felt but not hard enough to harm. “You’re a nasty little whore and you need to be punished.” 

“Oh God, yes,” Juno choked out, “yes.” He felt his mind begin to wander, the familiar alarm bells of pain ringing through his body. This was the part where he leaned into it, let himself be degraded and humiliated and treated like dirt, just like he deserved. 

Just like he deserved? 

Peter yanked down Juno’s panties to expose Juno’s semi-hard cock, and pressed the necessary buttons on his own, which was simple and flesh-colored. Lubricating fluid oozed from the tip and thoroughly coated it, and a black harness sprang out and automatically adjusted itself around Peter’s thighs. Peter grabbed Juno’s legs and forcefully pressed them up and out, giving him access to Juno. He positioned his cock against him and pressed in, slowly. 

And Juno still wasn’t fully hard. 

He tried to focus on the familiar feeling of pain and pleasure as Nureyev filled him up, but that was made harder by the other things Nureyev was doing. “You’re  _ disgusting,”  _ he said, acid in his voice, and spat onto Juno’s chest.

“God, yes,” said Juno automatically, willing himself to harden, feeling far away. 

“You’ve been such a dirty girl,” he continued, pressing a hand down into Juno’s shoulder hard enough to hurt, speeding up the motion of his hips just slightly, “so nasty. You deserve to be degraded, don’t you?” 

_ Don’t you?  _

And Juno’s mind, detaching from his body, began to swim. 

It wasn’t the first time he’d felt like this in bed, but it was the first time he’d  _ examined  _ the feeling. And he didn’t like what he saw. A self-hating person who loved being called dirty and nasty, who loved finally having his feelings  _ validated  _ by someone who saw him for the trash he really was, who wanted to be hurt by others because he'd hurt himself if he could. All those things and worse. 

And that wasn’t who he was anymore. 

“Answer me, bitch,” Peter spat, expecting a “yes, sir” or “fuck yes I’m a dirty slut.” 

What he got, instead, was Juno closing his eyes, shaking his head, and weakly stuttering “r-red.” 

Peter stopped moving immediately. “I’m going to take it out slowly, okay?” he asked, voice low. Juno nodded, feeling very small. When Peter had uncoupled himself from Juno he laid down beside him and opened his arms. Juno took the offer, allowed himself to be held. Peter smelled like expensive cologne and sweat and a little bit of Nova Zolotovna’s perfume. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, not sure what he was apologizing for. 

“You’ve done more than enough apologizing tonight already,” replied Peter. “And now it’s my turn.  _ I’m  _ sorry. We’ve had an exhausting night--physically, emotionally--and I shouldn’t have--” 

“No, that’s not it,” Juno interrupted. “It’s the whole thing I asked you to do to me. I think maybe I only liked it in the first place because.” He paused, forced a laugh to break the tension. “Because I fucking hated myself. For a long time.” 

“I’m sorry,” said Peter. “I had no idea.”   
“There’s no way you could have known,” said Juno, waving a hand. “Hell, _I_ didn’t know. And now I do.” 

“I’m very glad to hear it, Juno.” Peter tucked a strand of hair behind Juno’s ear. “And thank you for telling me when to stop.”

They stayed like that for a long moment. Juno clung tightly to Peter, listening to the rhythm of his breathing. His stomach rose and fell against Juno’s, a single hand stroking the top of Juno’s head. And Juno was coming down, coming back into his body, inhabiting it perhaps more fully than he had in a long time. 

“I must confess I feel cruelty doesn’t suit me in the first place,” said Peter finally. 

“What?” Juno snorted. “Then why did  _ you  _ do it?” 

“I wanted to make you feel good.”

Juno shook his head. “I appreciate that, but where does that leave you? Doing something you don’t really want to do just for my sake?” 

“Yes,” said Peter simply. “I suppose so. I always considered that the mark of a good lover. Although now that you’re throwing it into question...perhaps you’re right. Perhaps I shouldn’t.” 

Juno met Peter’s eyes. “So tell me. If cruelty doesn’t suit you, what does?” 

Peter laughed. “I was afraid you’d find it too boring, but I suppose that’s not the issue anymore, is it?” He took one of Juno’s hands and ran his fingers along the scars there. “I do like being dominant,” he began, “but I prefer to be...well, I’m not sure how to put it. Sweet. Praising. Worshipful, even, if my partner’s comfortable with that. In your case, I’d, I don’t know, call you a good girl and press kisses to every part of your body, for example.” He snorted. “I suppose it’s a little silly.” 

Juno smiled. “Why does that sound so good right now?” 

_ “Right _ now?” Peter raised an eyebrow. “Are you absolutely certain? I want you to be honest with me, Juno.” 

In response, Juno took Peter’s hand and guided it to his erection. “This is from hearing you say ‘good girl,’” he said. “If you’re too tired I understand, but I want you to know, this is what I want. What I  _ really  _ want.” 

“I want you too,” said Peter. He moved his hand away, up to the side of Juno’s face. “But not tonight. Is that okay?” 

“Of course that’s okay.” Juno kissed Peter’s cheek, and felt bold. “Do you want to stay the night anyway, Nureyev?” 

“If you don’t mind.” 

Juno snorted. “If I’d minded, I wouldn’t have offered.” 

Peter stroked Juno’s cheek until he fell asleep. Juno covered Peter’s hand with his own and silently promised it not to go anywhere.

* * *

It took them all of one day to fall into bed again, practically tripping over each other as they kissed. Peter pressed Juno, fully clothed, down onto the edge of the bed just as purposefully as he had done the previous night, but this time there was something else in it. Affection? It was hard to try and untangle his thoughts as Peter ground his hips down into Juno, slowly and deliberately but clearly savoring the contact. 

“Let’s go slow tonight, mmm?” Peter asked. 

“That sounds fantastic,” Juno breathed. 

“Will you sit up for me, dear?” 

Juno did, obediently. Peter smiled. “Good girl.” 

Something shifted inside Juno, something deep in his chest, and this time he didn’t push it away. Instead, he let the warm feeling spread through him as he watched the careful movement of Peter’s hands unbuttoning his shirt, revealing a soft black bra.

Juno was expecting to be thrown back down on the bed immediately, but instead Peter took his hand. “What language would you like me to use for your body?” 

Once again, Juno had never been asked before. “Uh, any is fine?” 

“All right. Beautiful, or handsome?” 

Juno cocked his head. “Huh?” 

“I’m asking whether you’d prefer to be called beautiful or handsome. Or neither,” Peter added. “Attractive also works. Gorgeous. Divine. Lovely--” 

Juno shifted, feeling more turned on than ever. Was this what the new Juno Steel liked? “I’m interrupting to tell you that any of those work,” he said, “but I don’t want you to stop listing.” 

Peter’s smile widened. “Of course,” he said. “Anything for you.” He pressed a kiss to Juno’s neck. “Radiant,” he said, pressing another to his shoulder. “Exquisite.” His collarbone. “Magnificent.” His chest. “Stunning, arresting, heavenly,” three more, all circling Juno’s nipple. 

Juno shifted below him again, and Peter took Juno’s nipple into his mouth, sucking gently. Juno felt his back arching as he let out a soft noise. Having attention paid to his chest like this was a new feeling too, and one that he was surprised he loved. 

“Do you like my chest?” he found himself asking. 

In response, Peter kissed his nipple deeply, then pulled away to stare up at Juno, adoration in his eyes. “I adore it, Juno,” he said, one hand moving up to play with the other side of Juno’s chest. “You’re so beautiful. I’m so lucky just to be able to gaze upon you.” 

Juno’s whole body felt like it was electrified. The praise was doing things to him that he hadn’t thought were possible. Sex had always been a complicated, impersonal mix of pain and pleasure, but this….what  _ was  _ this?

“My good girl. I love your chest so much.” Peter smiled, and went back to lavishing attention on Juno’s nipple, and  _ oh.  _ And oh  _ god.  _ Juno found himself moaning as Peter worked Juno with his tongue, then kissed his way across Juno’s chest and began to work on the other nipple. A hand applied gentle pressure and Juno was lying back on the bed, Peter’s lips still locked around him. He occasionally pulled away to grin rakishly up at Juno and press kisses to the rest of his chest. 

“What a view,” he said. 

That broke the magic, slightly, for Juno, who snorted. “You can see up my nose from that angle.” 

Peter giggled, and sat up so he could gaze down at Juno. “Oh, you’re right,” he said. “This is much better. Shall I just sit here, then, and adore you from afar?” 

“Actually, if you could get back to what you were doing,” Juno retorted, or maybe, uh…” 

“Or maybe uh what? Can you be specific for me, Juno?”

It was strange how well feigning innocence suited Peter. Juno took the bait gladly. “Maybe you could go down on me?” 

“It would be an  _ honor, _ truly it would, to pleasure you, madam.” 

Juno stifled a giggle at the formality of Peter’s speech patterns. He was so funny and so hot and so…. _ Peter Nureyev.  _ The man who’d been to hell with him and come back from it. The man who’d held him in the dark all those months ago and promised him galaxies and galaxies. Who’d bared himself to Juno accidentally and on purpose, listened to Juno bare himself right back and hadn’t run away. Who-- _ oh,  _ was kissing an agonizingly slow trail down Juno’s stomach. 

“Today would be great, Nureyev.” 

Peter stopped and looked up at him. “I don’t want to rush you.” When Juno snorted, he held up his hands. “I’m not teasing, I mean it. You’re a goddess, and I want to take my time with you.” 

_ A goddess.  _ It had a nice ring to it. Juno accepted Peter’s explanation and laid back on the bed as the thief continued to kiss down his body. He finally, finally finished his exploration of Juno’s stomach and took off his pants. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he said. “Such a good girl, so hard for me.” 

“Yeah,” said Juno. 

“Aren’t you?” 

“I’m a good girl.” Just hearing the words come out of his own mouth was enough to turn Juno on further. He felt his hips rock forward, needing Peter’s mouth around him. 

“That’s right,” Peter praised. He didn’t take all of Juno at once, which was what he wanted, desperately  _ needed;  _ instead, he kissed and licked and teased him until Juno was breathing heavily in frustrated arousal. 

“Nureyev,  _ please,”  _ he begged. 

Peter looked up at Juno and smiled. “Look at you. My good girl, so needy and so patient for me. How badly do you want it?” 

“So badly,” panted Juno, “so badly.”

“That’s right. Let me take care of you.” And Peter wrapped his lips around Juno’s cock. 

Juno thrust forward into Peter’s mouth. The feeling of being sucked after being denied it for so long was  _ amazing, _ like nothing he’d ever felt before, and Peter’s “good girl”s were still ringing loudly in his head. He arched his back and gave himself over to Peter’s eager mouth, until he felt himself closer and closer to the edge. He’d wanted Peter inside him tonight, but this felt too good to stop.

“Nureyev,” he breathed, “I’m gonna--I’m--” 

Peter took his mouth off Juno’s cock just long enough to praise him. “Yes, good girl,” he said, “come for me,” and then he was sucking Juno again and it was so  _ good  _ and Juno shuddered and moaned and came, hard. 

Peter didn’t stop, only slowed down, as the last of Juno’s orgasm trickled down his throat. Finally it was too much for Juno, and he took Peter’s hair in his hands and pulled him gently off him. 

Peter, still fully clothed, crawled up beside Juno on the bed and wrapped his arms around him. “How are you feeling?” 

Juno laughed. “How do you think I’m feeling, Nureyev?” He pressed his body closer to the thief’s. “That was amazing. Like nothing I’ve ever done before.” 

“I’m delighted to hear it.” Peter rubbed Juno’s back, and Juno relaxed down into the warm sensation. 

“We’re not done yet, though, are we?” he murmured in Peter’s ear.   
“You’re done,” said Peter. “That’s all I care about.” 

Juno reached over to squeeze Peter’s packer. “It’s not all  _ I  _ care about, Nureyev.” 

“Oh?” Peter looked pleasantly surprised, and Juno felt a small pang in his gut. Being a service top was one thing, but was Peter used to partners who only cared about their own pleasure? 

So he spelled it out for him. “Look, Nureyev, you took care of me, and I want to take care of you, if you want that.” 

“I do,” Peter said quickly. Less quickly: “I want you, Juno.” 

“Okay, good.” Juno smiled, and straddled Peter. He lifted Peter’s shirt to emulate what the thief had done to him, leaving a trail of kisses down his stomach. 

“That’s good,” said Peter. “Such a good girl. So sweet to me.” 

Juno pulled down Peter’s trousers and found him hard. Peter put a hand on Juno’s head and gently pressed down; Juno eagerly allowed himself to be guided to the thief’s hard cock, taking it in his mouth and beginning to suck. 

Peter was much more... _ vocal  _ than Juno remembered. “Oh,  _ yes, _ Juno,” he moaned. “Good girl. You’re so good, sucking me. So good for me. My beautiful.” 

Juno had a sudden urge to make Peter feel so good he would no longer be able to speak, and so he worked harder. He ran his tongue in circles around Peter’s cock, and slipped a single finger inside him, curling it upwards. Sure enough, the noises Peter made became less and less intelligible. 

“My good girl--” he choked out. “Just like that--just like that--oh fuck, fuck me like that--” 

His breaths got shorter and shorter and he rocked his hips forward into Juno’s face. Juno responded in kind, wrapping his arms around Peter’s thighs as he sucked him. He felt Peter’s hands clawing at his hair, desperately clutching him like a drowning swimmer, pushing Juno’s head further into him. Juno continued to work his cock until he felt Peter tense around him, then felt his muscles go slack, heard him whisper, “Juno, Juno,  _ Juno.”  _

Juno allowed Peter a moment of respite. He looked up at him; the thief was sweaty and ruined on the bed. Then he turned his attention back to Peter’s cock. 

“I--I came,” Peter gasped. 

Juno moved away momentarily. “I know,” he said, and went back to his cock. 

“Oh, Juno  _ Steel,”  _ moaned Peter as Juno continued to work him. “Good girl. You want even more of me?” 

“Mm-hmm.” 

“God, I would give the stars for you.” Juno raised an eyebrow; wasn’t that a little much for dirty talk? But Peter sounded so  _ sincere.  _ “You’re so wonderful,” he continued, “sucking my cock like that for me. Such a good girl. You’re so--so--” 

And his words quickly left him, became vocalizations once again, as Juno sucked him diligently. 

“Oh fuck,” moaned Peter, “oh fuck, oh God, Juno, I’m,” 

Juno replaced his mouth with his fingers, not wanting to give Peter a single second without being touched. Unlike the thief, he wasn’t the type to tease. “Come for me, Nureyev,” he said. “I want you to come for me.” And his face returned between Peter’s thighs. 

What Peter said next was unintelligible, accompanied by a long, deep sigh. 

“Okay,” Peter finally said, as the last of his orgasm rocked through him. “I really think that’s enough, Juno, before you injure me.” 

Juno slid up to lie beside Peter, still sweaty and looking absolutely exhausted in the best possible way. 

“Thank you,” said Peter. 

Juno giggled.  _ “Thank  _ me?” 

“Well, there’s no need to be  _ rude,”  _ Peter huffed in response. “I had a wonderful time and so I wanted to thank you.” And the way he said it, with such offended conviction, Juno found himself believing him. 

“That was...amazing,” Juno said honestly. “I don’t think I want to be treated like garbage anymore.” 

“I prefer treating you like a goddess anyway,” said Peter, kissing Juno’s forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Coeurire   
> Discord: August#2270   
> Requests are open.


End file.
